


redder than hot cheetos

by okamicree



Series: way past a freak, i'm more like disgusting [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Porn, BDSM, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Branding, Cock Tease, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Jesse McCree, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinky, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Hanzo Shimada, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Jesse McCree, Trans Hanzo Shimada, i'm not a full hoe i can't take my porn too serious, mild comedy as well, yet also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamicree/pseuds/okamicree
Summary: Hanzo is a whore.Not only that, but he isn't even an expensive whore. It takes so little to get him going. As his boyfriend is fond of saying,he's, like, the sexual equivalent of a Happy Meal.It's a fitting metaphor. Jesse has an almost primal enthusiasm when it comes to both of those things; he quite literally tears into them.





	redder than hot cheetos

Hanzo is a whore.

Not only that, but he isn't even an expensive whore. It takes so little to get him going. As his boyfriend is fond of saying, _he's, like, the sexual equivalent of a Happy Meal._ It's a fitting metaphor. Jesse has an almost primal enthusiasm when it comes to both of those things; he quite literally tears into them.

So it is that the blunt end of his knife trails slowly along Hanzo's chest. It dips and passes his scars, crosses his rib cage, then comes to rest at his hip bone. Jesse whistles to himself as he works. It’s one of his obnoxious country tunes, not that Hanzo will ever admit that he recognizes it.

_Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River…_

Damn it, he really doesn’t need _another_ Pavlovian reaction courtesy of McCree. It’s bad enough that he can’t leave the left half of his chest exposed without feeling an urgent need to get dicked down. (That story, however, is one best saved for another time.)

_Country roads, take me home, to the pla-a-ace I belong…_

Jesse’s movements grow livelier with the increasing tempo of the song, but he’s still just as cautious. As he switches to using the blade, he’s got to be. If he makes so much as one miniscule cut where it isn’t wanted. he knows that he’ll have hell to pay the second Hanzo gets out of his bonds.

“How long are you going to drag this out for?”

Jesse chuckles at his question, increasing the pressure of the blade and trailing circles onto his skin with it.

“We both know you’ve got better uses for that mouth of yours, darlin’.”

His cock slides easily into Hanzo’s already dropped jaw.

“And for the record, I’ll drag it out as — goddamn — long — as — I — want, because I can do whatever I please with ya.”

Hanzo gets the message loud and clear. There’s no way of missing it, certainly not when Jesse punctuates his answer by both thrusting his hips forward and forcefully flicking his fingers against his crotch each time. It’s the first contact he’s made with Hanzo’s dick for the past ten minutes he’s been in bed with these ropes around his body, and it leaves him groaning around Jesse’s shaft.

“That’s what I thought, sweetheart.”

He can hear the smirk in Jesse’s voice, see the fiery look in his eyes as he gazes down at him. There’s pure _want_ reflecting back through them; it makes the movements of Hanzo’s mouth and tongue against him even more eager. The more he talks, the more Jesse enjoys being able to shut him up. Gags aren’t really either of their things — Jesse finds it far more endearing to silence him in other ways. He feels more powerful, then, too, and a powerful Jesse is a smug Jesse.

A smug Jesse, of course, is an incredibly hot one.

Jesse’s cock pops audibly out of his mouth when he moves closer to him, tugging gently at the ropes around Hanzo’s legs to ensure they’re still taut.

For all his bravado, Hanzo can tell he’s getting impatient too. Jesse kisses him forcefully, his free hand tangling in his already messy black hair. The knife rests at his side in his other hand before they break apart.

Once they do, Jesse teases him even more. The blade skims gently along his inner thighs. Hanzo forces himself to stay still and silent, lest he accidentally give himself a god-awful nick.

“Good, good… So well-behaved.” Jesse murmurs.

Hanzo looks at him with a mix of fear and arousal. He doesn’t speak until he feels Jesse set the knife down, and when he does, his voice is strained in a way that he knows drives him mad.

“Please just _fuck_ me already.”

And he does, oh, _God,_ Jesse does. He slides into Hanzo from behind. As usual, his first thrusts into his slick heat go shallowly and slowly at first. Hanzo’s vocally appreciative, struggling against his bonds.

He throws his body back into Jesse’s thrusts, trying to get his boyfriend to speed up already. Jesse knows. His palm slaps against Hanzo’s side a few times before he takes hold of his hips.

At that point, Jesse starts — for lack of a better phrase, — absolutely _railing_ him.

Hanzo cries out in sync with the rhythmic movements, only muffling himself when Jesse forces him to by kissing him again. The headboard thuds against the wall, but neither of them really give a damn. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve accidentally fucked a hole into the plaster.

Their tongues don’t fight with each other so much as they lazily overlap. Jesse’s mouth is so warm, so inviting, and his cock is _so_ _good,_ slamming into him _so forcefully_ that he can’t help but try to deepen their kiss as much as possible.

Neither of them will last long. Jesse detaches himself from Hanzo’s lips just to bite down hard on all the skin that he can reach. His favorite part of sex, by far, is marking him. The bruises (and, occasionally, whatever other injuries Jesse’s sadist mind has chosen to inflict) will last for days.

On his end, Hanzo’s utterly gone to the rushes of pleasure consuming him, He makes that clear as he lets out a rambling torrent of how _nice_ _Jesse feels inside him, how damn needy he is for him, how badly he wants — needs — to cum all over his cock._

Moments later, he does. His walls tighten imperceptibly tighter around him, his rambles cutting off in a choked groan of Jesse’s name.

“That’s all mine.” Jesse growls, his thrusts growing more erratic as he’s driven closer and closer to the edge.

His teeth dig sharply into his shoulder. The iron taste of blood runs over his tongue as Hanzo lets out a pained yelp.

“All _fucking_ mine!”

Jesse loses himself then. His legs threaten to buckle underneath him as he cums, filling Hanzo with a familiar warmth.

Slowly, he pulls out and undoes the main knot of the ropes. He takes them gently off of Hanzo and sets them aside before he drops onto the sheets, completely spent. Immediately afterward, like a stuffed toy, he clutches him close to his chest.

“Sorry ‘bout ya shoulder. You know how I get, ah, overexcited… ”

“You owe me later.”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Hanzo falls asleep to the slow, safe beat of Jesse’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this work, i love comments/kudos/deadass any interactions so much!! also perhaps check out my [other ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=3406514&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=okamicree) and my [tumblr](http://okamicree.tumblr.com/). you're welcome to [commission me.](http://okamicree.tumblr.com/coms)
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
